dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
ADV Films
Houston, Texas, U.S. |closure = September 1, 2009 |services = English Dubbing Translation Distribution |country = United States |status = Defunct }}A.D. Vision (commonly referred to as ADV Films) was an American international multimedia entertainment company headquartered in Houston, Texas, prior to its collapse and distress sale to four other Houston-based companies in 2009. The abbreviation A.D. stands for "Animation Dubbing". It was the largest anime distributor in North America and the United Kingdom before its demise. It was founded in 1992 by John Ledford and Matt Greenfield. Since then, the company had grown immensely in size and diversified with several subsidiary companies, handling an array of properties and original content. Their most popular property was possibly Gainax's post-apocalyptic anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion, originally released by ADV in the U.S. in 1996 and re-released several times since then. On September 1, 2009, ADV announced it was selling off its assets, including intellectual properties, to several companies. History Headquartered in Houston, Texas, ADV Films was formed in 1992 by John Ledford, Matt Greenfield and David Williams. John Ledford, a man who started a Japanese video game and video console import business in 1990, received an introduction to anime from one of his friends; the friend introduced My Neighbor Totoro to Ledford. Toho reluctantly licensed Devil Hunter Yohko to ADV, making the title ADV's first; even though Shozo Watanabe, the general manager of the Los Angeles office of Toho, expressed concern that ADV would not be able to handle the distribution of the film, Toho was unable to find another distributor, so it selected ADV. The company spent the next seventeen years in the fields of home video production and distribution, broadcast television, theatrical film distribution, merchandising, original productions, magazine and comic book publishing. In 2002, most of ADV Films' back catalog were used to program its new channel, the Anime Network. For over 15 years, ADV has released successful anime series, such as Neon Genesis Evangelion, Robotech, RahXephon, Full Metal Panic, Azumanga Daioh, Elfen Lied, Gantz, Red Garden and Le Chevalier D'Eon. The company maintained offices in North America, Europe and Asia. In addition to North America, ADV Films distributed their home media releases in the United Kingdom, Italy, and Germany. The company's fortunes declined in the mid-2000s due to low sales. With ADV's fire sale of its assets in 2009, they were spun off into five different companies: Section23 Films, Sentai Filmworks, Aesir Holdings, Valkyrie Media Partners and Seraphim Digital; which became subsidiaries of AEsir Media. Ledford, Greenfield and Williams continue to work for these companies as mentors and creative consultants and most of ADV's back catalog were re-licensed by Section23, Sentai, Maiden Japan, Media Blasters, Nozomi Entertainment, Discotek Media, Viz Media, Ponycan USA, Aniplex of America and FUNimation. Valkyrie Media Partners has ownership of Anime Network, and the channel continues to run as it did before ADV's fall. In 2013, Sentai Filmworks revived the ADV Films name to re-release Elfen Lied on Blu-ray. Dubs Anime Series *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) (Episodes 1-60) *''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' (1987) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) *''801 T.T.S. Airbats'' (1994-1996) *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) *''Sorcerer Hunters'' (1995-1996) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) (UK Dub) *''Wedding Peach'' (1995-1996) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) *''Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick'' (1997-1999) *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (1997-1998) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (1998) *''Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) *''Devil Lady'' (1998-1999) *''Gasaraki'' (1998-1999) *''Generator Gawl'' (1998) *''Getter Robo: Armageddon'' (1998-1999) *''Lost Universe'' (1998) *''Neo Ranga'' (1998-1999) *''Princess Nine'' (1998) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) *''Steam Detectives'' (1998-1999) *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) *''A.D. Police'' (1999) *''Colorful'' (1999) *''Dai-Guard'' (1999-2000) *''Eden's Bowy'' (1999) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) *''Soul Hunter'' (1999) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) *''Saiyuki'' (2000-2001) *''Sakura Wars'' (2000) *''BASToF Syndrome'' (2001) *''Battle Doll Angelic Layer'' (2001) *''Chance Pop Session'' (2001) *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (2001-2002) *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' (2001) *''Noir'' (2001) *''Prétear'' (2001) *''Rune Soldier'' (2001) *''Sister Princess'' (2001) *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) *''Super GALS!'' (2001-2002) (Episodes 1-26) *''Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution'' (2002) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) *''GetBackers'' (2002-2003) *''Gravion'' (2002) *''Happy Lesson'' (2002) *''King of Bandit Jing'' (2002) *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (2002) *''Petite Princess Yucie'' (2002-2003) *''Princess Tutu'' (2002-2003) *''RahXephon'' (2002) *''UFO Princess Valkyrie'' (2002-2006) (Seasons 1-2) *''Chrono Crusade'' (2003-2004) *''Cromartie High School'' (2003-2004) *''D.N.Angel'' (2003) *''Divergence Eve'' (2003) *''E's Otherwise'' (2003) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2003) *''Gilgamesh'' (2003-2004) *''Godannar'' (2003-2004) *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) *''Kino's Journey'' (2003) *''Maburaho'' (2003-2004) *''Michel'' (2003) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (2003) *''Papuwa'' (2003-2004) *''Peacemaker'' (2003-2004) *''Wandaba Style'' (2003) *''Area 88'' (2004) *''Diamond Daydreams'' (2004) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) *''Gantz'' (2004) *''Kurau Phantom Memory'' (2004) *''Madlax'' (2004) *''Mezzo'' (2004) *''Misaki Chronicles'' (2004) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' (2004) *''Yugo the Negotiator'' (2004) *''Yumeria'' (2004) *''Air'' (2005) *''Best Student Council'' (2005) *''Comic Party Revolution'' (2005) *''Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid'' (2005) *''Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor'' (2005-2006) *''Jinki: Extend'' (2005) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (2005) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (2005) *''009-1'' (2006) *''Air Gear'' (2006) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (2006) *''Innocent Venus'' (2006) *''Kanon'' (2006-2007) *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) *''Le Chevalier D’Eon'' (2006-2007) *''Magikano'' (2006) *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' (2006) *''Pumpkin Scissors'' (2006-2007) *''Red Garden'' (2006-2007) *''Utawarerumono'' (2006) *''The Wallflower'' (2006-2007) *''Welcome to the N.H.K.'' (2006) *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' (2007) *''Shattered Angels'' (2007) Specials/OVAs *''Birth'' (1984) *''Area 88: Act I: Blue Skies of Betrayal'' (1985) *''Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia'' (1985) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) *''Area 88: Act III: Burning Mirage'' (1986) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) *''Original Dirty Pair'' (1987-1988) *''The Samurai'' (1987) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) (Episode 6) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1986) *''Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma'' (1989) *''Shuten Doji'' (1989-1991) *''Devil Hunter Yohko'' (1990-1995) *''Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy'' (1990) *''Sol Bianca'' (1990-1991) *''Burn-Up'' (1991) *''Dark Warrior'' (1991) *''Dragon Knight'' (1991) *''Kekko Kamen'' (1991-1992) *''Sukeban Deka'' (1991) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (1992-1993) *''Black Lion'' (1992) *''Ushio & Tora'' (1992-1993) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) *''Battle Angel Alita'' (1993) *''Dragon Half'' (1993) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) *''Ushio & Tora: Comically Deformed Theater'' (1993) *''Compiler'' (1994-1995) *''Dirty Pair Flash'' (1994-1995) *''MAPS'' (1994-1995) *''Mighty Space Miners'' (1994-1995) *''New Cutie Honey'' (1994-1995) *''Plastic Little'' (1994) *''Galaxy Fräulein Yuna'' (1995) *''Golden Boy'' (1995-1996) *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) *''Princess Minerva'' (1995) *''Ruin Explorers'' (1995-1996) *''Super Atragon'' (1995-1996) *''The Adventures of Kotetsu'' (1996-1997) *''Blue Seed Beyond'' (1996-1997) *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) *''Debutante Detective Corps'' (1996) *''Galaxy Fräulein Yuna Returns'' (1996-1997) *''Iczelion'' (1996) *''Legend of Crystania: The Chaos Ring'' (1996-1997) *''Master of Mosquiton'' (1996-1997) *''My Dear Marie'' (1996-1997) *''Panzer Dragoon'' (1996) *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) *''Slayers Special'' (1996-1997) *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (1996) *''Variable Geo'' (1996) *''Wedding Peach DX'' (1996-1997) *''Fire Emblem'' (1997) *''Ninja Resurrection'' (1997-1998) *''Sakura Diaries'' (1997) *''Sakura Wars'' (1997-1999) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH!'' (1998) *''Spectral Force'' (1998) *''Queen Emeraldas'' (1998-1999) *''Slayers Excellent'' (1998) *''Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal'' (1999) *''Sorcerer on the Rocks'' (1999) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) *''Magical Play'' (2001-2002) *''Magical Play 3D'' (2001) *''Mazinkaiser'' (2001-2002) *''Puny Puny Poemy'' (2001) *''Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection'' (2001) *''Zaion: I Wish You Were Here'' (2001) *''Zone of the Enders: 2167 Idolo'' (2001) *''Zone of the Enders: Dolores, I'' (2001) *''Cosplay Complex'' (2002) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (2002-2003) *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' (2002) *''Voices of a Distant Star'' (2002) *''Moeyo Ken'' (2003-2004) *''New Fist of the North Star'' (2003-2004) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) *''Grrl Power'' (2004) *''Happy Lesson: The Final'' (2004) *''Jing: King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven'' (2004) *''Kaleido Star: New Wings Extra Stage'' (2004) Films *''Dirty Pair: Project Eden'' (1986) *''City Hunter: .357 Magnum'' (1989) *''Sonic Soldier Borgman: Last Battle'' (1989) *''Sonic Soldier Borgman: Lover's Rain'' (1990) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water: The Motion Picture'' (1991) *''Rail of the Star'' (1993) *''Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture'' (1994) *''Legend of Crystania'' (1995) *''Slayers: The Motion Picture'' (1995) *''City Hunter: Secret Service'' (1996) *''Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning'' (1996) *''Slayers Return'' (1996) *''City Hunter: Goodbye My Sweetheart'' (1997) *''Rurouni Kenshin: The Motion Picture'' (1997) *''Slayers Great'' (1997) *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' (1997) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness'' (1998) *''Slayers Gorgeous'' (1998) *''Spriggan'' (1998) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2001) *''Saiyuki: Requiem'' (2001) *''Slayers Premium'' (2001) *''RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio'' (2003) *''Blade of the Phantom Master'' (2004) *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (2004) *''Air'' (2005) *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) Live-Action Series *''Vermilion Pleasure Night'' (2000) *''The Fuccons'' (2004-2005) Films *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (1995) *''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion'' (1996) *''Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris'' (1999) *''Guns & Talks'' (2001) *''The Princess Blade'' (2001) *''2009: Lost Memories'' (2002) *''Conduct Zero'' (2002) *''Dark Water'' (2002) *''Gun Crazy: A Woman from Nowhere'' (2002) *''Gun Crazy 2: Beyond the Law'' (2002) *''Jail Breakers'' (2002) *''Jungle Juice'' (2002) *''Marrying the Mafia'' (2002) *''My Beautiful Girl Mari'' (2002) *''No Blood, No Tears'' (2002) *''Public Enemy'' (2002) *''Shinobi: The Law of Shinobi'' (2004) *''Yesterday'' (2004) *''Synesthesia'' (2005) *''Ghost Train'' (2006) Outsourced Dubs Dubs produced by ADV and outsourced to different recording studios. Anime Series *''Burn-Up Excess'' (1997-1998) (PCB Productions) *''Arc the Lad'' (1999) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' (1999-2000) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy'' (2006) (NYAV Post) Films *''You're Under Arrest: The Movie'' (1999) (Coastal Carolina Studios) Licensed Works Anime works dubbed by previous distributors, but licensed at one point by ADV. Anime Series *''Robotech'' (1985) (Dubbed by Harmony Gold) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) (Dubbed by DiC Entertainment) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) (Dubbed by DiC Entertainment) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) (Dubbed by Ocean Productions) Specials/OVAs *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) (Episodes 1-5; dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' (1993-1994) (Dubbed by Harmony Gold) *''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' (1993) (Dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Doomed Megalopolis'' (1995) (Dubbed by Streamline Pictures) Films *''Windaria'' (1986) (Dubbed by Harmony Gold) *''Neo Tokyo'' (1987) (Dubbed by Streamline Pictures) *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) (Dubbed by Skypilot Entertainment) Live-Action *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) (Dubbed by Frontier Enterprises) *''Gunhed'' (1989) (Dubbed by Omni Productions) *''Orochi, the Eight-Headed Dragon'' (1994) (Dubbed by Omni Productions) Talent Pool ADV drew their voice actors largely from local theater scenes in Houston and Austin, due to the lack of a voice actor pool in Texas at the time. The majority of ADV's dubs were recorded at Industrial Smoke & Mirrors (later re-branded ADV Studios, now Seraphim Digital) recording studio in Houston. From 1998 to 2005, various dubs by ADV were recorded at Monster Island, their secondary studio located in Austin. Monster Island was shut down in March 2005 due to corporate restructuring by ADV.Monster Island Studio on CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database. Retrieved December 19, 2017. See Also *Sentai Filmworks - The "de-facto" successor of ADV References External Links *A.D. Vision at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *ADV Films at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Defunct Companies Category:Distribution Companies